


New Game

by rainandasphalt



Series: Dangan City [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: D.I.C.E. (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, This is weird as fuck, headcanons yaaay, i dont know what i'm doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainandasphalt/pseuds/rainandasphalt
Summary: The boy grinned and stuck out his hand. “It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Hiyoko Saionji.”





	New Game

**Author's Note:**

> I said I'd do Angie next... I lied. Anyway since I've introduced Kaede and Himiko as the protagonists, now here's D.I.C.E. as the antagonists.

The bell of the clock tower rang seven times as Hiyoko stood on its roof. The vibrations shook her to the core, almost making her regret being up here. 

 

She couldn't hear it very much over the bell, but she definitely heard something. 

 

Now she had to decide which emotion to listen to:curiosity or skepticism. Curiosity won, however, and Hiyoko climbed down the ladder onto the net of catwalks. 

 

Then she heard it again, clearly this time. Giggling.

 

“What kinda idiot hangs out in the rafters?” Hiyoko muttered. 

 

The laughter stopped so abruptly, even its echo disappeared. “I dunno, what kinda idiot hangs out on the roof?” a young voice said. 

 

“Whatever,” Hiyoko said, rolling her eyes. “You're stupid, I'm not. It's as simple as that.”

 

A purple and white blur fell from the ceiling, landing gracefully in front of Hiyoko. “Are you sure I'm the stupid one?” the boy said, standing up. He had landed right in the center of where the catwalks met up.

 

“Yeah, fairly sure,” Hiyoko retorted. 

 

The boy tapped his cheek, a display of smugness and confidence. “Hm, you're just as I predicted.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

The boy grinned and stuck out his hand. “It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Hiyoko Saionji.”

 

Hiyoko stared in shock, suddenly less sure of herself. The least sure of herself she had ever felt. How did this creep know her name? 

 

It's not like she was famous or anything. Sure, her family was known for their traditional dancing, but Hiyoko herself was never very passionate about it. She was outshone by her older siblings. 

 

“Who are you?” Hiyoko asked tentatively. 

 

“Someone who can take you away,” the boy replied. 

 

_ Away. _

 

The word echoed around in her head

 

That was too vague and mysterious for Hiyoko’s taste. And yet, it sounded promising. 

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“You're sick of your life. You'll die unhappy if you stay,” the boy said. “Make a contract with me, we can start a new game together. I'll take you far, far away from here.”

 

_ Far, far away.  _

 

Hiyoko did like the sound of that. But she still didn't trust him. “What kinda contract?”

 

“Just come with me. That's all you need to do. I'll stay by your side, and the other organization members will too.” 

 

“Fine. I'll play your stupid game,” Hiyoko snapped. 

“Thank you for doing business with me,” the boy replied, unfazed by Hiyoko’s aggressiveness.

 

“Will you at least tell me your name?” Hiyoko said, a little softer now. Perhaps she felt she had been mean. But of course, she would never admit it. 

  
The boy bowed. “Kokichi Ouma, at your service. Welcome to D.I.C.E.!”

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of people say Hiyoko and Ouma are similar but I don't really think so. However, they're my fave from each respective game (besides all the ndrv3 girls), and I thought they'd at least have a cool dynamic. I hope you like it :D


End file.
